My Roommate, the Playboy
by MangaWitch
Summary: Misaki suffers a punishment from Jinno and is forced to become Tsubasa the playboy's roommate! What will happen? Rated T for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. As you can see, only geniuses can create such wonderful mangas, and if I were such a genius, I wouldn't be struggling with my math homework. -.-"**

* * *

**Chapter One - Punishment is so Cruel**

Oh.

_Oh._

I didn't mean to knock over Jinno-Sensei's 500 year vase!!

"MISAKI HARADA!!!!!" screamed Jinno. "You knocked over my 500 year old vase!"

I looked at it. One tiny fracture in it. Nothing to be upset about, but he seemed frantic enough, anyway.

"There's only a little crack in the vase, Jinno-Sensei."

"I don't _care_!! YOU knocked over MY precious VASE!!!"

Wow. I've never seen a guy so worked up over a frickin' VASE.

I sighed. "My apologies, then."

Jinno looked ready to blow a fuse. "This calls for a PUNISHMENT!!"

I nodded. I was okay with punishments. I could always send a clone to do it for me. So I looked at him expectantly, awaiting my fate.

Jinno thought for a bit. "You will be the roommate of either Megane {insert last name here} or...Tsubasa Andou."

My jaw dropped. Tsubasa was a well known playboy in the Middle School Division. Megane was even worse.

I gritted my teeth and answered, "Tsubasa."

Jinno looked as though his retirement had come 5 years early. "Excellent, Miss Harada!" His stupid smirk was now clear on his stupid face. His worries about his vase seemed forgotten. "You know which room he's in, I expect?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"You will start to be his partner and roommate tomorrow. I will arrange things." Jinno said, and walked away. More like skipped. I growled under my breath.

I went off to my room. One more night in my own personal room...and then hell began. I stared at my room in dismay. Tsubasa's room was probably a pigpen, with junk everywhere. I duplicated myself to begin packing.

"Clone One, start on the closet. Clone two, bathroom. Clone three, bed. Clone four, you'll help me with all of my other things. Hurry up, girls!"

All of my clones nodded cheerily, not questioning why. The work was finished in an hour's time. I stored all of them back inside of me, curled up onto my now empty bed with a quilt and waited for sleep to find me.

_Morning~~~!!_

I crawled sleepily from my bed when my watch woke me up. I rummaged in my suitcases until I found all of my things for my morning hygiene routine, used them, and packed them back. Jinno would probably have me move into stupid Tsubasa's room in the morning. Before school.

I dressed, (fortunately, my school uniform wasn't packed!! Yay for Clone One!!) and trudged to first period class. Jinno.

Damn!

"Miss Harada, please move all of your belongings to room 126." the secretary said on the intercom. "Then please come to the main office for your new schedule. Thank you."

What?!! A new schedule?!! That wasn't part of the punishment!!

I sent a few of my doppelgangers to move all my stuff into that cursed room. Maybe Tsubasa's stuff wasn't already there. Maybe I could claim more of the room than he. Then I sent one copy of me to go get my cursed schedule.

"Miss Harada," said Jinno, glaring. "All of your belongings are in 126, already?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "I sent a few of me to do that. My doppleganger is getting my schedule. She'll be reporting back to me in a few."

Sure enough, Clone One came back with my new agenda. I said thanks and put her back into me. Then I put all of the other dopplegangers into me too, after they put all of my things away.

"Then please get to your new classes," Jinno said triumphantly.

_What a retarded guy,_ I though glumly.

Misaki-Sensei was my first class now--and what a surprise--Jinno was my second period class.

"Sorry I'm late," I murmured as I went up to Misaki-Sensei. "I had a few holdups with my new schedule."

"Yeah, I heard all about the new circumstances," said Misaki-Sensei. "I knew that vase was bound to be knocked over, anyway."

"Where should I sit?" I asked.

"Over there, between Nobara and Tsubasa."

That was...okay, I guess. Nobara was nice enough. But Tsubasa--hell.

Biology went as slow as hell.

Nobara was too shy to say anything. Tsubasa wouldn't stop whispering. Megane sat right behind me, so I kept getting hit by wads of paper.

"Enjoying this, Harada?" whispered Tsubasa, smirking.

"You wish, Andou," I hissed back.

We kept bickering until Misaki-Sensei hollered for us to shut up.

Stupid Andou probably didn't get the message. Either he had something wrong with his ears, or his brain was too stupid to catch up with what everyone was saying. I debated for a while about the two choices.

Mercifully, the bell rang and I scurried off to Jinno's class, where Jinno was smirking and told me that my seat was next to Andou's.

The day was as slow as mud. I couldn't wait for the last bell to ring, and when it finally did, more dissappointments.

Room 126 was bad. Horrible.

Half of the room was bare. The other half was plastered with Tsubasa's junk. There were two queen sized beds, one for me, one for him. My suitcases were neatly stacked by the end of my bed. I was glad there was my own closet. The bathroom was in the middle. Sighing, I started unpacking when the door opened with a bang. BANG. Just like that. He didn't even bother to close it.

"Close the door, you stupid playboy," I said, giving him a glare.

"You do it," Tsubasa said, grinning arrogantly.

"Shut up," I snarled back, injecting as much venom into my tone as I could. I unpacked my clothes in the closet, there was no way what he was allowed to see what I was going to be wearing. I neatly put all of my things into one of the medicine cabinents in the bathroom, praying that Tsubasa wouldn't come and mess everything up. After setting up my bedspread and all of my things, I turned to look at Tsubasa, who had organized all of his things with their shadows. I refused to be impressed.

"Oi, Andou, the left sink and the left medicine cabinent is mine. Don't mess around with it."

He smirked.

Infuriating!

"Who died and made you my manager?" he said, his little smirk blowing up into a grin.

And it was then when I decided I never hated a teacher as much as I hated Jinno, and I'd never hated anyone as much as I hated Tsubasa Andou.

Like I said, it was going to be hell.

* * *

**How did you like my story? Weird, wasn't it? It's in Misaki's POV, in case you haven't noticed. I plan to make Tsubasa a really annoying guy until Misaki finally cracks. Lol. Please PM me if you have any ideas!! I wrote this completely on whim, so obviously, it'll suck. **

**Please review!!**

**~Karin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hah, like I can own something that rakes in so much money a year. I only use a _emachines_ computer, darnit. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Stupidity**

I learned something over the week: If you learn someone who's pissing you off, the time flies.

The problem is, you have to learn HOW to ignore that certain someone.

Namely, Tsubasa Andou. The entire week, he'd been stabbing me in the back with his stupid pencil, acting like he hadn't done it when I accused him. He played with my shadow, so when I got my books from my locker, I would suddenly start to jump up and down. When I got over that stupid antic, stupid Andou stood right behind me with his stupid arrogant grin on his stupid face! Yeah, it was most definitely that stupid freak who did that to me. Stupid! Stupid!!

Stupid guy. I hate him.

It was because of him that I was so desperately waiting for the weekends. I wanted to go see how Kaname was doing, since he was hospitalized, again. And I wanted to know if Mikan and Natsume were fine, along with all of my elementary buddies.

Friday night couldn't go as slow as it did...

_Saturday_~~~

I rose like a machine from my bed and got ready to visit. Tsubasa wasn't there, thank God, but it was strange to see that his bed was made. Maybe he'd gone to see Kaname, too. It seemed like most of my division had.

"I'm sorry miss, but Kaname isn't here," the doctor said when I got to the hospital.

"That's fine, I'll talk to him later," I replied. Then I went off to see Mikan.

The way to the Elementary Division was quite stony and roots of trees were always there to trip me up. It was foggy, too.

But the sky was a crisp gray, such a soothing color... and I didn't notice the rock in front of me--

"Kyaaaaa-------"

My fall was suddenly stopped and I was now tilted toward the ground, my face a centimeter away from the stones.

"Nice going, Harada."

I tried to glare at Tsubasa, but I couldn't twist my head around.

"Shut up, Andou."

"Tsk, tsk, that isn't the right way to thank your savior, is it?"

That bastard was smirking. I could tell by the way he said it.

"Stop. Just let me stand up."

"Beg me, and I might."

"I'm _not_ going to, Andou. In your dreams!" I spat at him.

"Touchy, are we?" he teased. There was a pause. I was frantically thinking of a good come back when he let go of my shadow--I was falling! How could he just let me fall?!--and he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back from the ground, seconds before I'd mashed my face into the earth.

I wrenched my shoulders from under his grip. "Fine," I grumbled. "Thanks."

He was already walking away. I watched him raise his hand casually in acknowledgement as he walked into the misty fog, disappearing.

Oh, what the heck, I was supposed to go see Mikan and them!

I hurried along, and as soon as I entered the Elementary Division's territory, I was on guard. Mikan was known for barrelling into people and hugging the crap out of them. Hotaru was known for shooting people with her baka gun, and Natsume was famous for setting people on fire if he thought that his precious Mikan was in danger.

Alas, Mikan had no clue how much that Hyuuga brat liked her.

"MISAKI-SENPAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Mikan as soon as I saw her. "Look!" she shouted cheerily. "Tsubasa-sempai is also here!"

What?! Stupid Andou's also here?!! I forced a smile but glared daggers at Shadow freak. Mikan grinned from ear to ear and rushed back to koala-hug Tsubasa. Natsume lit his fire threateningly. Koko muttered, "Overprotective freak."

Natsume glared.

I smiled weakly.

Mikan was now babbling at top speed while Hotaru was clicking her fingernails on her baka gun.

"Yeah, you know, Jin-Jin is really mean! I mean, yeah, yesterday, I think--was it yesterday?--well, he called on me to do a really hard math problem and when I couldn't do it, he was like, 'Sakura, you retarded freak', and he was so so so mean--"

"I couldn't agree more," I muttered.

"So I told on Jin-Jin to Narumi-Sensei! But Narumi-Sensei couldn't do anything about it, so I told Misaki-Sensei, but that didn't work either! Natsume ignored me when I said anything to him--"she pouted--"--And Hotaru banged me with--"

BAKA BAKA BAKA "The question was 66 times 4, baka," Hotaru said stoically. "That's bloody easy."

"Like that, she banged me with her baka gun," Mikan said weakly, seeming totally oblivious to what Hotaru was saying.

Tsubasa chuckled. "You crossed the line, Mikan," he said, fondly.

Womanizer, that guy was. Worse than Megane!

After a few more minutes of this, I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up. "Hey, I have to go now, ok?"

Mikan immediantly brought on her puppy eyes. "Misaki-sempai!! Please stay! You only get to come down here once in a while!" she pleaded. "Pleaasssssssssssssse?"

I firmly steered my gaze away from her expression. "Sorry, Mikan-chan, I have homework to do."

Yuu's eyes boggled under his glasses. "Misaki-sempai didn't do her homework?!!"

"Hmmm," I said, sliding out of his question. I hoped that my evasion was subtle, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tsubasa narrow his eyes at me. I walked away, calling out a goodbye.

A little while later, I heard Tsubasa leave them, too. Footsteps behind me, 7 o' clock. Tsubasa, or Mr. Bear...

"Hey."

Tsubasa.

* * *

**Well, well, well! This chapter really kinda sucks, doesn't it? Yeah, I know. You can be honest. The first chapter was way better, and now I have a plot, it makes writing so much harder. Darn. **

**Anyhoo, R&R! I always do it to the stories I read! Or else I add them to my favorites or something! I always leave a mark! :)**

**Cya!**

**~Karin**


End file.
